<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Eats My Lyrics by Busted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500215">She Eats My Lyrics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Busted/pseuds/Busted'>Busted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She Eats My Lyrics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, cw- mention of self harm (in a later chapter), cw- ultra mega gay lesbaisn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Busted/pseuds/Busted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was 13, Ran, the heir of a famous flower arrangement school, entered and won a songwriting competition under the name, Mitake Y. The songwriting circles were shaken to their core, but Ran refused all offers to become a professional songwriter.</p>
<p>Now a 1st year at Haneoka Girls School, Ran meets Moca, a girl who loves songwriting so much that she eats lyrics. Night and day, Ran writes short lyrics for Moca, and the two even find three additional friends. Life is good, but when present familial issues start bothering Ran, how will she face them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She Eats My Lyrics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Eats My Lyrics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ah i dropped the pan.</p>
<p>oh and this is Tiya~</p>
<p>I changed my name. TiyaTiya was too long, and i'm pretty sure Tiya2 was taken as a nonpseud.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moca leaned against the railing, her right foot pushed against the metal rails, and with her arms holding the top of the bars, her body was suspended. </p><p>Her eyes stared directly at me, and they looked down at the notebook in my hands. I already wrote a few lines, and was on the cusp of figuring out the last sentence. To concentrate, I continued clicking the tip of my retractable gel pen.</p><p>Every click served as a cog in my brain that pushed my ideas forward. Click... click... click...</p><p>I placed the pen tip down on the paper. A cool breeze brushed across my cheeks, and for a moment, my strand of red hair blocked the half filled sheet of the bite sized notebook.</p><p>I groaned and heard a sheepish voice.</p><p>"Raaann~ Is my food ready yet? Do you remember the three words?" Distracted from my writing, I looked up to see Moca, who was now stretching. She looked calm despite her impatient question.</p><p>After placing her hands into her jacket pockets, Moca jumped quite close to me. She was so close that I could still see some black ink near her mouth. She had puffy peachy cheeks, and the whole sleepy girl style she had going on worked really well. Her mouth was always barely open, but her eyes were always half closed. </p><p>"Uh, yeah,  Fisherman, food, patience. Just give me a minute." The pen lifted from the notebook. I rolled my eyes and twirled my pen.</p><p>Thank god that her prompt was easy. I remember the prompts last week. They were all so abstract, and almost everything I produced tasted like flavored liquid. That's what Moca told me. </p><p>Moca took out her hands and placed them on her hips. Her mouth closed, a rare sight. She puckered her lips.</p><p>"That's Aoba-senpai to you! Remember I'm one year ahead of you!" Her eyes glared at me as her puckered lips moved. Then, everything went back to normal- sleepy eyes and open mouth.</p><p>I groaned as I wrote the last word , poop, and used the notepad to conceal the smirk on my face.  I breathed in order to calm down, and handed over the small piece of paper.</p><p>Moca grinned and her finger landed on the first word as she closed her eyes.</p><p>"You're not going to read it?!" I asked in shock. Pranking Moca was going to be really easy if she didn't read what I wrote. I placed the remainder of the notebook behind my back, and waited for her reaction.</p><p>Moca shook her head. "Mystery Meat~."</p><p>I looked down at my striped green tie and mumbled. "Don't blame me if you don't like it."</p><p>Moca opened her eyes. "Huh, what was that?"</p><p>My eyes shifted to the open air to avoid Moca's glance. "Ah, its nothing, please proceed."</p><p>A blue light emerged from her fingertips and the words were lifted from the paper. The black ink wiggled in the open air and- </p><p>slurp!</p><p>One by one, they entered Moca's mouth. I heard Moca's loud chomping and </p><p>gulp! Moca smacked her lips together several times and smiled at me. I tilted my head, and frowned.</p><p>It's been a week since I saw Moca eating song lyrics, but seeing it in person still felt so strange. Embarrassingly enough, I did try to eat grass or paper when I was younger. There was even a time when I chomped on rocks. Yet, just seeing the lyrics pop out of the paper and into Moca's mouth like they were appetizers on a dish was so surreal. </p><p>"Delicious! So fresh, like a fish from a lake. Maybe a tuna? Ahh, my sweet kouhai! You really outdid, blegh!! Why did it taste like crap in the end? Raaaann~ What did you give to Moca-chan?" she stuck out her tongue and coughed.</p><p>"Oh, just some lyrics about a fisherman fishing, and I wrote poop at the end. Hold on, y-you can't be serious." </p><p>Moca started spitting on the floor. Her face warped into a shape of disgust.</p><p>They were just strings of words, bound together to create meaning, yet for the girl next to me, it was food.</p><p>"Also, if you're a yokai or spirit who eats song lyrics, how do you know what crap tastes like? Actually, how do you know what anything tastes like?"</p><p>Moca shook her head, and waved a finger at me.</p><p>"Ugh, I can't believe you, Ran. Moca is going to cry." She hid her face behind the sleeves of her jacket, and continued.</p><p>"I'm not a yokai, I'm just a girl who loves song lyrics, and I use my imagination. I can say oh! this tastes like fish. And, I still have a nose you know? Soooo, Ran~, how are you going to repay me? Our lunch break is almost over and you made Moca eat shit."</p><p>"Maybe next time you'll know not to hurry me up when I'm writing lyrics." I smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Moca-chan understands. Now please, forgive me and make me a delicious snack." She cupped both hands together and bowed at me several times.</p><p>I chuckled. "Alright, Moca."</p><p>I flipped to the second to last page of my notebook and began writing. Before I made food for Moca, I needed to clean her mouth. If the taste of crap still lingered in her mouth, anything I fed her would taste bad.</p><p>*It's morning, so get out your toothbrush. Minty fresh Crest will help you do your best. Swipe Swipe Swipe! Then, swish swish swish and spit spit spit!*</p><p>It wasn't anything to be proud of, but it should do the job. I ripped the page out, and gave it to Moca.</p><p>"Here, try eating this first."</p><p>I watched as the words left the page, and one by one, they fell into Moca's mouth. "This tastes more minty than the gum I have at home. That snack cleaned my mouth, and Ran! Look at how sparkly my teeth are!"</p><p>She smiled at me with her mouth wide open and I smiled back. Despite eating ink and graphite all the time, Moca's teeth were super clean. </p><p>Then, I got to writing her real lunch on the last page of the notebook.</p><p>420 degrees is the perfect warmth, the taste of home, the smell of fields, it was the perfect mix. </p><p>"For you, Moca." I handed over the lyrics.</p><p>Her fingertips glowed, and she closed her eyes. The letters dropped into her wide open mouth.</p><p>"Yum! Yum! This is so yummy! It tastes like warm bread! That's my favorite! I'm so happy right now that it feels like I'm walking on clouds. Ahaha~. Its a shame you can't eat these words, Ran. Otherwise, we could play with your food like me. That was great!" She rubbed her stomach, and her smile widened.</p><p>My heart skipped a beat. Did I just give drugs to Moca? In the lyrics, I used the number 420, and Moca got baked. Thank god it was only a reference to weed. I needed to be more careful with the lyrics in the future, otherwise, Moca may end up getting in trouble. </p><p>Lunch was ending, so I packed up my stuff.</p><p>"So, I'll see you up here for club after school?" Moca tucked her hands into her jacket.</p><p>"Yeah, see you." I turned my back, and raised my hand at Moca. </p><p>The Lyrics Study club only had two members- me and Moca. Every day, we received a notice from the student council that if our club didn't have at least five members by the end of the month, it would be disbanded. To me, it didn't really matter because we barely used our club room. The two of us entered the room only for supplies like notebooks and pens. Otherwise, we headed straight to the rooftop. But, for Moca, it mattered a lot. For her, lyrics were the only thing she could taste, and I could tell from how she talked that she really loved song lyrics. With the school providing authentic lyric sheets, the opportunity to connect with the composer's feelings was a huge opportunity for her. Still, finding three club members was a difficult task for an unconventional club.</p><p>As soon as the last bell rang, I darted toward the rooftop. We only had two and a half more weeks to find three additional people for the Lyrics Study Club. When I got there, Moca was already there. I swear, she skips her classes.</p><p>"Ran! You're here earlier than expected. Did you finally fall in love with Moca-chan?" Moca looked at me with a smug grin.</p><p>"We need to talk." I said with a straight face. </p><p>"Ohoh! Here comes the confession!" Moca wiggled her body, and bounced her fists. </p><p>"We need to figure out how to get three people to join our club!" I stared into her eyes, hoping that it would cause her to take the issue more seriously.</p><p>She frowned at me, and shook her head. </p><p>"Oh, ye of little faith. You underestimate my charm." Her arm wrapped around my back. </p><p>I rolled my eyes. You hang out on the rooftop, I bet half the school doesn't even know you exist, I thought to myself.</p><p>"Believe in Moca," she continued. Not a sign of worry could be heard in her nonchalant voice.  Unable to move the conversation forward, I shifted gears. </p><p>"So, what are we doing today, Club President Moca?" I asked.</p><p>"Check this out, Ran. We received a bunch of new lyrics from an idol group called u's."</p><p>She waved a colorful pamphlet in front of me, and I saw that her thumb was already glowing. No way, was she really thinking about eating official school materials? We were going to get into so much trouble.</p><p>"Moca! Don't eat that!" I reached out with my hand.</p><p>"Then, write some lyrics for me to eat. Preferably some that will taste as good as the songs in this booklet." She handed the pamphlet toward me, and I scrolled through the first page.</p><p>Start Dash. In typical idol fashion, the song was about clinging onto hope, and achieving your dreams. No matter how dark it is, there is light at the end. No matter how much it rains, sunshine and rainbows will come. That was the general idea for most idol songs. Don't ask me how I know.</p><p>"Fine, give me a new notebook." I reached an empty hand out for Moca. </p><p>"See, I have charm." she tossed a small, pocket sized notebook towards me, perfect for making her bite sized snacks.</p><p>"Don't get ahead of yourself, Moca. I'm only doing this so YOU don't get us in trouble." </p><p>Moca sighed.</p><p>"Did you know that this song is the first song that u's sang as a group of three. Then, they sang it again as nine members. What started with three people became the greatest group of nine idols. What started as a dream became reality. I think we'll have different starting points, and the start of the five person Lyrics Research Club will be different than the start of the club with just us two."</p><p>It had to be a coincidence that this song came in this week. Well, anything to move the plot forward, I guess.</p><p>"We need to get three new members before your new beginning or whatever. For now, all I can do is focus on making your food." I held back a smile. </p><p>It needed to taste like a hope, a new beginning. The closest meal to that would be breakfast: the first meal of any given day. My favorite breakfast was black coffee, and burnt fig toast. The bitter taste reminds me how cruel the world can be. Consuming the medicine like taste gets me ready for anything that might happen during the day, like the struggle of coming up with suitable lyrics for Moca.</p><p>The difficult part of writing  was finding the right words for the right taste. I didn't eat words and sentences like Moca, so I couldn't understand what they'd taste like, unless it was glaringly obvious. I'd rather avoid using such words again. I'm creating song lyrics, not a cookbook.</p><p>An idea lit up in my mind, and I started filling up the sheet of paper.</p><p>I ripped the page, and handed it to Moca who ripped the ink from the paper with the aura from her fingertips. The first few words entered her mouth, and-</p><p>Moca stopped chewing on her food, and peaked out. I heard it too. </p><p>Giggles from the door, they were getting louder and louder. But, some words were still dangling out of Moca's mouth.  </p><p>She wasn't going to eat them in time! She was going to get caught!, I thought to myself. My heart skipped a few beats, and my mind raced. How would other people react to someone eating letters and numbers? </p><p>With nothing else to hide the evidence that Moca wasn't human, I leaned forward and hugged her, placing her head slightly underneath my shoulders. </p><p>"Ah, so soft and tasty, mm!" Moca exclaimed.</p><p>"See, I told you lesbians use the rooftop, babe!" I heard a voice that sounded like a wet microfiber cloth squeaking against a clean surface.</p><p>"You're right! They're hugging each other so intimately. Y'all rock!" the second girl had a rough but defensive voice, kind of like a drunk aunt at a New Year's Party.</p><p>"Moca-chan is done now!" She peaked at the girls and I let go and turned around. It was two first year students. They looked unfamiliar, so I assumed they were in a different class.</p><p>The first thing I noticed was their height difference. The girl in the long red hair had to have been 6 ft tall, she was a giant! Her skin also had a slight reddish tint, likely due to staying out in the sun too much. Her uniform could barely hold in all her muscles.</p><p>Compared to her, the pink haired girl looked like an ordinary school girl. </p><p>"So, what were you two doing up here?" the pink haired girl asked.</p><p>"I was uh, feeding her." I declared, stomping the ground to make my statement have a little more meaning.</p><p>"Feeding her what exactly?" the pink haired girl continued.</p><p>"I was uh-" It was embarrassing for a songwriter like myself to stumble during a question.</p><p>"Ran was feeding me her clothes. Her parents own a flower arrangement school, so the fabric on Ran's clothes is delicious!" Moca leaned forward and licked the fabric on my shoulders."</p><p>"Mmm! Sasanqua! How did you know that was my favorite, Ran?" Moca smirked. I was all alone in this world full of weirdos. My only friend at school was a yokai, and I'm willing to bet that the two girls in front of me weren't much better.</p><p>My cheeks flared up, a burning sensation spread all the way down my neck</p><p>The girls watching the strange scene clapped. Hearing their synchronized clapping made it even stranger.</p><p>"Bravo!" The red haired girl yelled. Her claps became louder, and the sound produced reminded me of thunder. The entire rooftop shook every time her hands came in contact with each other.</p><p>The pink haired girl hopped around like she was playing The Floor is Lava (TM), and waved her hands in the air. She yanked the taller girl's tie and wiped her face in it.</p><p>"So," Moca pushed herself off the railing and walked towards the pair.</p><p>"Are you two here to join the Lyrics Research Club?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ill write the prologue soon, ahaha...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>